dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
Currently Being Released Valentine's Day 2016 This year's Valentine's Day festivities follow the usual formula: Past Valentine's Dragons Breedable: Exactly seven days, from February 8 at 0:00 until February 15 at 0:00. New Dragon: A new Valentine's Day dragon will be released at midnight on Valentine's Day, and will drop for three days February 17 at 0:00. Valentine's Day Event A special Valentine's Day event will at midnight on Valentine's Day, coinciding with the release. New Valentine's Day Dragon Fact: * TJ's dragons have the codes "Match" and "Maker". Rumour: * To be added. Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. Valentine's Event For the Valentine's event, we've created a choose-your-own-adventure for you. There will be seven stories, which a new story unlocking every day. Check back in each day to see what happens! The badge for this event is based entirely on partitipation. Giant Wings and Shiny Things You wake up to someone knocking at your door. Find out what happens next! Day 1 - Script Show/Hide Script & Options As you wake up and slowly get out of bed, you notice the sun is shining in through your window, and the air isn't as cold as it was in previous days. About halfway through your morning routine, you hear a loud noise outside, followed by a loud knock that shakes your door. Do you open it? Yes → Open the door No → Ignore the door Open the door You make your way toward the door, take a slow breath, and then smile, before opening the door. You are surprised to see a large dragon in front of you. → Greet the visitor Ignore the door You decide you aren't ready for company yet, and instead move around as quietly as possible. Another knock at the door rattles the pictures on the wall. You sigh, and then walk over to the door. → Open the door Greet the visitor You open the door and see a large pink dragon standing there, with a welcoming look on its face. It backs up a few steps, to allow you to step outside. "Hello! Its a wonderful morning. My name is Valentina. I hate to be a bother so early, but I need your help. Why don't you grab your coat, and take a walk with me?" You grab your coat, glance over at your warm drink on the table, shrug and then head back outside. Valentina starts slowly walking, and you follow along, wondering what the dragon might need. → Walk through town Walk through town It is a few moments, before the large dragon speaks. "I was playing with some friends in the meadow just outside of town, and lost an item that was important to me. I don't remember exactly where I was when I dropped it, but I've looked all over for it. I'm not sure if it was in the grass clumps when we were playing hide and seek, or near the rocks when we were skipping stones, or over by the big tree. It could be anywhere! Oh please say you'll help!" What are we looking for? → What are we looking for exactly? → Stall → Yes, I’ll help What are we looking for exactly? Its a small, shiny pink pearl. It is more shiny than your average pearl, and a bit larger too. About the size of what you humans call a "ball". → Walk through town Stall The thought of your wasted drink, and not having had a chance to eat yet puts you on edge. You mention that you would prefer to wait an hour, so you can wake up a bit, but the dragon insists that it is really important to find the pearl as soon as possible. → Walk through town Yes, I'll help "Oh thank you, thank you so much! The meadow is the first left, north of town. I'll wait for you here. Look for the path leading to the meadow." → Head North Head North As you head north through town, the road slowly gives way to dirt and mud, and eventually is nothing more than a couple of thin, hard packed trails through the grass. The way the dark earth weaves it way through the thick knee high grass makes you think about what it would be like looking down from the back of a dragon and seeing a giant snake. Ahead, you see a clearing where the peddlers have set up their shops along the main road. → Meadow Clearing Meadow Clearing Surrounded by stalls and carts filled with fresh produce, salted meat, huge buckets of nuts and insects, you temporarily are distracted. You quickly move through the booths and continue on your path. → Meadow Path Meadow Path The taller, packed down grass in the clearing, gives way to taller, yellow tipped grass. The hum of the human chatter in the clearing are drowned out by the sounds of young dragons playing. You see some animals playing, and off in the distance, a few small dragons are stalking each other. The meadow that Valentina mentioned is ahead. → Meadow → Meadow Clearing Meadow As you begin to look around, you begin to feel like finding this pearl isn't going to be as easy as you hoped. There are a few small trees, and large groupings of flowers. You see several groups of young dragons playing. Several large mounds of rocks can be seen peeking out above the tops of the grass. → Investigate a tree Talk to dragons → Talk to the dragons Investigate a tree Player finds a beetle- this is added to their inventory. You recall the large dragon saying it had played near a large tree. You head over to the closest one, and look around carefully. Go back to Meadow → Meadow Talk to the dragons A small group of young dragons are running and darting through the tall grass. You wave at them, and then wait for them to approach you. You mention that your friend lost an important item while playing in the meadow earlier, and ask if they have seen it. A spunky young winter hatchling named Winter Showers, tells you that they had played on the rocks near the large tree where the big purple flowers are. The dragons return to playing, and you continue your search. Go back to Meadow → Meadow → Climb the rocks Climb the rocks Player finds a pearl- this is added to their inventory. You climb a large pile of rocks, hoping that the higher vantage point will help you find the stone sooner. A rock shifts under your wait, and the pile collapses. After you dust yourself off, you dig through the pile, looking for the pearl. You find it nestled in between two large rocks near the bottom of the pile. Go home → Homeward Bound Homeward Bound Player receives 6 different scrolls- they are added to their inventory. You make your way back to town uneventfully. The large dragon is waiting for you. You pull the pearl out of your pocket, and the dragon gasps. "Oh you found it! I was getting worried! While you were gone, I kept myself busy with making invitations for a party that I have been meaning to throw. Could you take that pearl and these invitations to my friend Harvey? He lives north of town, just past the meadow path. He will be so happy to see you! Its getting late now, why don't you eat something and get some sleep, before you go? He can tell you where to deliver the other invitations once you talk to him." « Day 1 End » Day 1 - Inventory General Event Credits Details here. Holiday Breeding Previous Valentine's Day dragons are able to breed and produce Holiday eggs. Go to the Abandoned Page to catch some of the former holiday eggs. The breeding period will be from February 8 at 0:00 until February 15 at 0:00. *Abandoned Page on DC Recent Releases *Christmas 2015 event **Valkemarian Tales - Jolly Follies *Christmas 2015 dragon **Aegis Dragon Category:Browse